A New Way of VK!
by purple-fingers
Summary: Yuki Sin is abused by her sister. Will the students of Cross Academy be able to help free her and keep her free? A/N: This is being REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I've changed the characters and the story. I'm not sure if there is going to be romance in here, but there might some violence and some stunts involving fast moving vehicles, PLEASE DON'T TRY THEM. Ok thats it oh and pls R&R. This is my first Fanfic.**_

_**Disclamer: I own nothing of this!**_

Aido POV

"I wonder why the Chairman called me to his office? I'm sure I've been good..." I whined to my best friend, Akatsuki.

"Yeah," murmured Akatsuki in his deep voice "You have been rather good lately."

"Wait!" I cried out "You don't think Lord Kaname has told the Chairman to kick me out?"

"Um, why would he? As I said before you have been weirdly good of late."

"oh" I hadn't thought of that...

We arrived at the Chairman's door, I gulped.

"Well, good luck Hanabusa." was all Akatsuki said to me.

"You'll wait out here right?" I asked

"Sure, Now get in there" He shoved me towards the door.

It opened and as soon as I stepped in the door Slammed Shut behind me.

_**AN: Here it is my first chapter! Please review! Should I keep going? if I do the other Characters will be introduced in my next chapter. **_

_**Tammy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for Pink Bead Girl and Dakota! Thanks so much and I'll try to make this one longer! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

Akatsuki POV

Oh man, how come when Hanabusa is bad the Chairman doesn't want him near him but as soon as he is good...

Suddenly I heard a Hanabusa shout "NO! NO UTER WAY!"

What In the world is going on in there?

Hanabusa POV

"NO! NO UTER WAY!" I screamed at the Chairman. How could Lord Kaname do this to me?

"Aido," the Chairman began "All Lord Kaname I want you to do is look after two new students, what's wrong with that?"

"You want me to Guide The Sin Sisters?" I screeched "Don't you know that the Sin's are a very old Vampire Hunter family?"

"Yes, Hanabusa Aido, I do know that."

"B-BUT why? Why me? Why them? Why are they even HERE?" I sobbed.

Chairman sighed "Aido, the Sin Sister's are here to be safe. Their father wants them to attempt to have a close to safe life. Letting you guide them will prove that the Vampires mean peace. Lord Kaname offered you."

"BUT-" I whimpered.

" NO, AIDO. No Buts!" aaawww nuts now the Chairman was mad at me.

"Fine," I grumbled "When are they arriving?"

"Tomorrow at sunset. Now you are late for class, See you tomorrow Hanabusa!"

I walked out the door Grumbling.

Akatsuki was waiting for me just like he said. He shot me a strange look as we started towards class.

"So," he murmured "What did the Chairman want?"

I puffed up my chest "Lord Kaname wants ME to represent us Vampire's to the Sin Sisters. I will be their guide."

"Your going to be representing us?" Akatsuki groaned "We're stuffed!"

I let my Gorgeous blue eyes fill with tears "W-whats that supposed to mean?"

Akatsuki just gave me _The Look. _


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Geez this gets annoying but **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: yes I know in my first chapter I promised more people in this story so here some are!**

Tamuka POV

"Ahhh" I sighed, stretching in front of the pool where Rima and Shiki were splashing each other.

The other Vampires were all by the side of the pool, doing home work and/or chatting.

What the?... aside from Rima's giggles and the low murmur of voices it was strangely silent. Oh wait why isn't Hanabusa chatting his head off? He looks... green!

His head jerks up, he could probably feel the weight of my stare, Hanabusa got up and walked over to me.

"Are you ill Hanabusa?" I asked, concerned.

"No," he replied "I'm worried."

"What on earth do you have to worry about Hanabusa?" It was probably something petty but as Vice-Dorm-President I had to be kind and nice.

"I have to be the guide for the Sin Sisters." He whispered.

"What!" I almost shrieked, Hanabusa seemed pleased until he heard my next words. "YOU are going to be their GUIDE? Does Kaname want you dead? I mean really Hanabusa you are-" I was cut off suddenly by Ruka.

"Well Done Tamuka!" She snapped at me "Now you made Hanabusa Cry!"

And indeed Hanabusa was sobbing.

Aww man! I hate it when people cry. Ruka lent down, for Aido had collapsed onto his knees, and hugged him.

Then she growled at me "Why was Hanabusa given the Sin Sisters? He has not much experience with hunters!"

"Aido will be fine," came a husky voice behind us, it was Akatsuki "He can charm any girl Hunter or no Hunter."

Aido sat up like a rocket "That's right!" He exclaimed "I can charm any girl!"

We had no idea How wrong we were.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: This is a fill chapter, If I don't put this up I'm afraid my bff, NiraTheSheElf, will murder me! ;) oh and Feather Assassin? Dear Sister get your butt into gear and post that story its AWESOME!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**_

Hanabusa POV

I yawned as I woke, I was feeling Happy until Akatsuki spoke.

"Do you have to be so loud? You could wake the Dead!"

"But I have!" I exclaimed, smirking.

"According to humans, I'm UNdead Idiot. Good luck with the Sins Tonight."

"I DON'T need Luck," I sniffed "I've got charm!"

Akatsuki groaned "I knew I'd regret saying that."

Lucky for Akatsuki, Tamuka walked in and greeted us with a Sunny "Good Evening!"

All Akatsuki did was pull _My _pillow over _his _face.

Ruka waltzed in and trilled "It's a big night tonight!" just as I was pulling my pillow off Akatsuki's face.

"Please World come in," He growled "I'm only trying to sleep."

"Don't be such a sour puss." scolded Tamuka.

"W'ever" muttered Akatsuki

Purposely, I started to giggle in a Hyena like way (well that's what Akatsuki says it sounds like) I know it annoys him.

Akatsuki jumped out of bed glaring at me and headed for the shower, showing us his lightly muscled, tanned back. Which Ruka was ogling at.

I giggled again.

She glared at me knowing she had been caught out and snarled "Tell anyone and your dead!" before she stalked out of the room.

"The Sins will be here soon you better get ready." was all Tamuka said as he left the room.

As soon as Tamuka was gone, I got changed and prepared myself to see my Fans!

I think its just more proof that I can Get ANY human girl to fall for me.

_**AN: I hope you like this! The Sins are introduced in the next chap!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: you say Sayan like: sigh-an. Also you have to understand any violence in this chapter is necessary, sort of. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sayan and Ivy**_

Sayan Sin POV

"Daddy!" demanded my only- I mean one of my daughters, Ivy "Daddy! Are you listening to me?"

"Of course My Sweet." I responded

"Will I get to live a normal life, Daddy? Will I be safe? And get lots of boyfriends? And go partying?" Ivy got her sister to prod me so I promptly slapped her sister, Yuki.

"Of course my dearest," I told Ivy, then turning to Yuki I said "And you shall?.."

"Guard and make sure me elder sister is happy, content and safe at all times. I shall protect and love her at all costs. No one will touch her unless she wants them to or she touches them." Yuki said softly, gazing at her sister with love.

"Good girl," I patted her head, as the Limo came to a stop "We are here."

The driver opened the door and helped Ivy and I out. Yuki was given no assistance, just like I had ordered.

The Chairman greeted us with a smile on his face and gestured behind him "This Strapping young man will be your guide, Miss Sin."

Ivy saw who or shall I say _what _her guide was, "It's a Vampire!" she hissed "I'm to be guided by a Vampire! I suppose at least he's cute." she tacked a complement on the end, just like _I _taught her.

_**Aido POV**_

Gosh! Did fangirls (and was that a fan_guy_?) have to scream so loudly? I mean yes I know I'm Seriously hot and all but I need my eardrums.

Lucky for me the Kiryu Brothers _**(AN: enter Zero and Ichiru. Their parents were killed but they were with their "Master" on that day.) **_pulled me away. They were both on the Discipline Comity.

"You'reto meet the Sins now" Said Ichiru, for some reason Ichiru was the nicer of the brothers. Zero was always SO annoying. You'd think he was a god or something by the way he acted.

They led me to wait by the gates, With the Chairman!

I waited in the shadows, as a long, white Limo pulled up.

_**AN: I think this a good place for me to stop. I wonder what Hanabusa's little thoughts are gonna be on what the Sin Sisters look like, hmm? R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: sorry its taken me so long to update, my internet was NOT working! Grr! Sorry!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Hanabusa POV

_I waited in the shadows as a long, white limo pulled up._

A wide shouldered man with a buzz cut black hair in a white suit was helped out of the car, followed by a gorgeous girl (almost better looking than Rima _and _Ruka).

She had past her hips blue-black hair with ice blue eyes. The girl had the usual uniform on, well top wise, her skirt was skin tight and hit her mid-thigh and her shoes! Oh My Freakin' God! White, 9 inch heels graced her feet. (I _have _to have them for my shoe collection!)

The driver moved to open the boot as another girl got out, This girl had shoulder length dark brown hair, deep brown eyes (the type you could tell their emotions in) except this girls eyes were closed off. She had a tattoo, like Zero Kiryu's on his neck, on her right cheek but on her left cheek there was fading red mark like she had been slapped recently. What was with that?

The girl was wearing a normal uniform.

OH the Chairman is introducing me to the first girl, "This strapping young man will be your guide, Miss Sin." ooohhh its _Miss _Sin is it?

The first girl looked at me with a horrified look on her face and turned to her father and hissed "It's a Vampire! I'm to be guided by a Vampire!" her face changed again as she turned to study me " I suppose at least he's cute." she murmured, half to herself half to us.

All through this no one paid any attention to the second girl, who had a face that looked like angels had carved it.

Wait a second! Cute? I am many things but cute is NOT one! But I have to be polite.

"Hello my name is Hanabusa Aido, you two must be the Sin Sisters! It is my great pleasure to meet you and an even greater honour to be able to guide you both." I never knew I could spout so many lies at once!

"Actually you shall be only guiding me," the first girl explained "My sister will stay by my side at all times though." Her father gave her a look and she hurriedly said "Where are my manners? My name is Ivy and my sister's name is Yuki." Yuki's face was expressionless all through this and she did not even try to make a sound.

"Ivy?" I asked "like the plant?"

"Yes," she said sweetly "Where shall we be resting?"

"Uh, you'll be sleeping in the old teacher dorms. It's completely empty."

"Take me there." she demanded.

I shrugged and led her to her dorms, with Yuki bringing the bags behind us.

Ruka POV

"There they are." murmured Akatsuki in my ear, making me jump.

"Sorry, What?" gosh his face was so close... FOCUS RUKA! He is talking to You.

"I said here the Sin Sisters come, looks like Hanabusa is telling them the rules." Akatsuki was always so patient with me.

"Do you really think he will handle them ok?" this had been bugging me all morning, that and if Hanabusa told _anyone _that I had been staring at Akatsuki's naked, oh-so toned, soft skinned back I'd be a laughing stock!

"Sure Hanabusa will be fine," Akatsuki's face looked closed off "I'll meet the Sins later, there's something I've got to go do. See you round, Rukes." Akatsuki hadn't called me Rukes since we were kids, in fact I still remember the day he gave me that name.

"Bye, Kat " I whispered. I wonder where he's going... probably to see some hot Chick. Sigh. He probably doesn't even remember that Kat was his nickname.

Akatsuki's POV

What is going on between Ruka and Hanabusa? Why is she so concerned about him? I know they have been going off alone together a lot but Aido said they were just friends!

And then there's those looks she has been giving me lately...

And why oh why did I call her Rukes and she called me Kat? She and I stopped calling each other those names years ago, she's probably forgotten the day I gave her that name...

_**Flashback**_

_They were 13. Ruka had been given an entire new outfit by her Aunt, It was a lovely sky blue dress that came to her knees with spaghetti straps. _

_It was midnight, they both had bare feet and Ruka was running ahead of him, laughing, when 30 Level E's came out of nowhere, surrounding them._

"_Akatsuki!" screamed Ruka, as three level E's grabbed her. There was a vicious intent in their eyes._

"_Such a pretty thing." one growled, stroking her waist._

"_And she smells SO nice." smiled another, nuzzling her neck._

"_Nice is overrated." snarled Ruka, struggling hard._

_The third one holding Ruka turned to her and smirked "But nice is still Yummy and so much FUN!"_

"_Don't touch her!" Akatsuki snarled, somehow tearing his attackers off him._

_He called Fire to him and incinerated them all. _

_Ruka collapsed to the ground sobbing._

"_RUKA!" Akatsuki rushed to her side and pulled her into his lap, stroking her hair and saying softly "Ruka its ok, come on Rukes let me see you're face." When she didn't, he started to panic "Rukes are you alright? Say something please! Rukes!"_

_Ruka drew a shallow breath and whispered "Something." a pause "Why did you call me that name, Rukes? I like it, Kat."_

_Then they started to laugh._

_They were found asleep on the path curled up in each other's arms, surrounded by smouldering ashes two hours later._

_**End Flashback**_

Akatsuki lent against a tree. He missed how close they used to be. He missed those funny inside jokes they had, But most of all he Missed having Ruka by his side, having her with him. His heart Ached for those times to come again.

_**AN: Here we are! My sixth chapter! I hope none of you mind me going off my plot for a moment! Oh and I'd like to thank my 4 very faithful reviewers:**_

_Pink Bead Girl_

_Vivance **(did I spell it right?)**_

_NiraTheSheElf_

_Feather Assassin _

_**Man I just realised that that Ruka/Akatsuki bit was very aghasty! And don't worry the Sins will meet the Vampires soon.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed The Ruka/Akatsuki moment! =]**_

_**luv ya's,**_

_**Leather Dragon**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Dah DAH here is Chapter 7! omg! WOW! Ok I have been trying to make the chapters longer. So yea! Oh and is Shiki's name: Shiki Senri or Senri Shiki? in this Chap I've tried to bring out Darling Hanabusa's annoying side! **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! well except Ivy... and the plot...**

Aido POV

"We are not allowed to fight here. We are not allowed to drink blood here. We are not to take advantage of the human students-" I was cut off my rules rant by Ivy.

"So what do the Vampires drink/eat?" wondered Ivy out loud, then I realised she was talking to Yuki.

"The Vampires of Cross Academy use blood tablets in glasses of water." explained Yuki, in a soft voice like small chiming bells .

"Really? Why wasn't I told this?" I got the feeling she was told but she never paid attention.

"You were," I informed her remembering the Chairman mentioning something about they would know about our "pills" "You must not have been paying attention to whoever told you." I noticed that both sisters were starting to tense up.

"No. I wasn't informed about your tablets ."

"Yes, you were."

"No I was NOT."

"Then how does your sister know? Hmm?" I smirked annoying this girl was funny.

"My sister... My sister gets extra lessons on vampires that's why!"

I snorted, "Yea right!"

Suddenly I was slammed against a tree, Yuki was holding my throat and I could not breath .

"STOP!" oh thank you Lord Kaname! My saviour! My knight in shinning Armour! "What are you doing?" he ask Yuki, who let go of my throat and I slid to the ground. Ruka and Akatsuki ran to me and each grabbed one of me arms. They pulled me to my feet, supporting me.

"Well? Why did you attack Hanabusa?" Lord Kaname asked Yuki, once more.

"He insulted my sister." she said, shrugging.

"So you thought you'd _kill _him?" shouted Ruka.

"No," said Yuki softly, looking at her sister, who was smirking then looking back at us "No, I would not have killed Aido. I would have let him go."

"Then why attack him in the first place?" asked Akatsuki, calmly.

"It was a warning," turning to me, she brushed her fingers across my throat and whispered "I apologise."

"We shall find our own way to the Dorm now." Was all Ivy said to the Vampires surrounding them. All the Vampires had come to welcome the Sins, now they probably wanted to kill them.

Ivy stalked off in the right direction, while Yuki gathered the bags.

Before Yuki walked off she turned to us and said "Next time someone insults my sister they won't get off so easily."

"Is that a threat?" asked Lord Kaname, calmly.

"No. I don't make threats. I make Promises." was all Yuki said before walking off.

"I'm Looking Forward To Your Next Promise, Princess" I yelled at her back. No reaction. Unfair. I stuck my tongue out at her back. Causing everyone to laugh.

Kaname POV 

Silly Hanabusa! In a near death situation and when he doesn't get a proper reaction out of a girl he sulks and sticks out of his tongue!

"Did you really annoy our guests that much that they wanted to kill you, already?" asked Rima, curious.

"I was just teasing!" protested Hanabusa

Shiki shook his head, "Really, Aido, just admit it. You can't resist pretty things!"

Everyone looked at Shikki "You thought they were pretty?" asked Rima, I could tell she was a tad hurt. Shiki had never told Rima that she was pretty.

Shiki must have realised his mistake "Not as beautiful as you though, Rima."

Rima blushed and smiled.

"eewww just ew." muttered Tamuka.

"Do you not like romance?" Inquired Seiren.

"Uh, well its obvious the like each other, so why don't they just say it?" Tamuka looked uncomfortable as he said this.

"I think they were trying for subtle hints, but you just spoilt it!" giggled Hanabusa

Shiki and Rima were really blushing now, but I noticed how Ruka and Akatsuki were avoiding the conversation and each other's eyes. Hhmmmm. Was there something between them?

Suddenly we heard a scream of "HOW DARE YOU! YOU FILTH OF KIRYU!"

"Kiryu meets Sin," muttered Akatsuki "Do you think we should-" he was cut off by a loud _**CRASH.**_

"uh oh" Hanabusa looked at me "what shall we do?"

"Come." I commanded, they, of course, followed.

Tamuka POV

We ran into a clearing in the trees, to find...

_**AN: sorry I just luv cliffhangers! This is not that long but I hope it helped you understand my Characters a little better.**_

Luv y'all,

Leather Dragon.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: here's chap 8! oh can you please check out my sister's story: Half blood Hunters by Feather Assassin. If you like Mystery, Hot, mad emo guys and Kaname's old friends and a complete different view on Vamp hunters, take a look! But be warned she's slower than me at updating ;) Thanks! 3 **_

Tamuka POV

_We ran into a clearing in the trees, to find..._

Ichiru had his arms around Zero holding him back, and Yuki was standing slightly behind Ivy but she was very tense.

It seemed Ivy and Zero were having a staring contest.

"What's going on?" interrupted Hanabusa.

"Yeah, what was all that about "Kiryu Filth"?" Rima looked very interested.

"She," snarled Zero pointing a finger at Ivy "called Ichiru filth for being the youngest child in our family!"

"What! Why?" Seiren asked, her soft, silver hair seemed to glow in the dark. Her eyes flashing as she heard this injustice.

"Have you ever noticed that most Hunter families only have 2 children?" Ichiru looked at us as he asked that.

"Yes." we all answered him.

"It is a... Hunter tradition to only have 2 children. You see we Hunters also have what we call pure-bloods, our pure-bloods are people who are descendants from the first hunters. To most "pure-bloods" you only need one heir to the bloodline."

"So why have two children?" Ruka asked

"I'm getting to that," Ichiru glared at Ruka "You see the Sins are Pure-bloods and Us Kiryus are too" "So?"

"Ruka, STOP interrupting!"

"So-rry!" she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Ok, well traditionally Pure-bloods had only two children so the First born child, no matter if it's a girl or boy, would be the "heir" to the bloodline and the second child would be the "guardian" of sorts-" he was cut off by Ivy

"That's enough history for now, don't you think Zero? We all have things to do."

Ichiru sighed "Yes, I guess we do."

"I was talking to _Zero." _hissed Ivy at Ichiru "After all, I want to get to know my betrothed before we get married."

"What!" all of us Vampires starting laughing, so did Ichiru.

"You have made a mistake, Ivy Sin. I am NOT betrothed to _anyone_." Zero gave her his version of Akatsuki's look (which he swears Akatsuki got from him).

"Listen up Kiryu, We. Are. Betrothed. When we were born our parents wanted the pure-blood line to continue so they betrothed us. You are to propose on my eighteenth birthday next year."

"You have got to be joking!" Zero snarled

"No, I'm not. Now I am tired, I need rest. I'll see you tomorrow My Sweet. COME YUKI!" Ivy swished off, leaving Yuki to pick up the bags again. Yuki quickly gathered the bags and left after her sister.

"That was interesting." I murmured

"Yes, Zero's getting MARRIED!" Seiren started us laughing all over again.

BANG, BANG! Zero fired Bloody Rose into the air twice "Off to class, Vampires."

"Cya, Hubby!" Hanabusa said as he strolled off.

They all left and I was left with Seiren.

"Tamuka, I just wanted you to know that- that I think your great. Yeah well see you round."

"Seiren! WAIT!" I called at her back.

"What?"

"I Like you too. A lot." I admitted, blushing staring at the ground, Suddenly hands grabbed my face and a pair of soft lips pressed against mine.

Then Seiren was gone, back to go guard Kaname. That Vampire got all the luck.

_**AN: um I hope you lot like this! I hope you don't mind the Seiren/Tamuka moment! :D one of my favourite couples! Is Zero lucky or Unlucky? Find out next chapter!**_

_**Any questions, suggestions or queries about the story tell me please! Oh and are my chapters making sense? **_

_**Luv Y'all,**_

_**Leather Dragon.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: A big Thanks to Pink Bead Girl for correcting some of my mistakes! For you poor confused readers I was accidentally writing Takuma as Tamuka!**_

_**Also! A big thanks to darkrusnik05 for inspiration in this Chap! **_

_**And sorry for not updating in a while. I'm trying not to fail school! And I had some great story idea's! **_

_**Hope you few people that read this like this Chap! **_

Aido POV

"Zero and Ivy sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I sang as Akatsuki, Ruka, Takuma and I, walked past The Kiryu's on our way to class.

We all laughed

"Shut up, Blood sucker!" snarled Zero

Suddenly Ichiru said "Two day class girls on the loose!"

"Can I come?" I ask

"SSHHH ok, you can come _if _you shut up about me and Ivy!" hissed Zero

Sigh. "Ok!" I chirped

"SSSHHHH" Zero and Ichiru glared at me

I roll my eyes, they are such drama queens!

We sneaked over to where the day class girls were.

Then we hear Ivy and Yuki's voices, they were arguing.

"The Kiryus are _twins. _Why does it matter which one you marry?" Yuki was asking Ivy when we snuck into the bushes beside them, we watched as Ivy harshly slapped Yuki across her left cheek.

Yuki didn't even react. It was if.. it happened all the time. But a slap that hard, couldn't happen all the time, could it?

"I can't marry Ichiru because Zero was born first. I don't expect you to understand though, your just not important enough." Ivy said to Yuki, Ivy was sitting on a thick Persian carpet covered with intricate designs.

To my greatest surprise Yuki seemed to be agreeing!

"Yes, my greatest apologies Mistress." Yuki sat at Ivy's feet with her head bent down, showing submissiveness.

Zero seemed to have enough of this and strode out of the bushes with Ichiru right behind him, I followed more slowly.

_**AN: yeah it's just a paragraph! Sorry! I really am!**_

**Aidou: If you review I will hug you in your dreams!**

**Kain: Are you kidding? Like they would want someone like you to hug them!**

**Me: Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

Yori POV

I know I'm not supposed to be outside of my dorms but I want to see the Chairman about our class chairman. Plus I'm so not doing this to see the "Night Class" cue fan girls screaming.

Was that just a flash of silver?

The Kiryu's! And Aido the Idol? And why did the thought of seeing Zero make my heart flutter. Every time I see him he doesn't spare me a glance.

But what were the Kiryus doing with Aido? I suppose it won't hurt to watch them for a moment...

They where in a clearing, arguing with two girls. They were the two new girls. I really didn't like Ivy, the eldest one, but Yuki was alright. She treated herself like dirt though. Surely their parents wouldn't encourage that kind of behaviour...?

"Let me lay this out for you, Darling," yelled Ivy "You. Are. My. Betrothed. And there's _nothing _you can do about it!" My heart stopped then started to bleed. Zero... was... _Betrothed _to _Ivy, _the Hag from Hell?

"I will Never. Marry. You." Zero snarled at Ivy, his beautiful lilac eyes flashing a darker colour. "You are a spoilt, dumb, ignoramus, pig headed, cruel Bitch! I _hate_ you! You treat everyone like they are stupid, well FYI _you're _the stupid one, Darl. You tell your sister she is ugly and stupid but she's not! You abuse her and tell her that's what big sisters are supposed to do to family. OLDER siblings are there to protect the younger ones! NOT the other way around. You think the world revolves around you! You are as nice as a Level E in it's worst stages of life! You _Disgust_ me"

"Yuki! SHUT HIM UP!" screamed Ivy.

"No. I am sick and tired of you," Yuki said softly "Father sent us here to have a normal life, well I'm gonna start it now!"

"You go girl!" whooped Aido

I clapped, completely forgetting I wasn't supposed to be here then ran out to hug Yuki. "YAY! Congrats!" everyone stared at me "I'm Yori." I said to Yuki.

"Yori, what are you doing out here?" did Zero just sound concerned?

"Oh, ya' know. The usual." I said smiling.

"The usual?" asked Zero, looking confused.

"Yeah, I'm visiting my Night Class boyfriend!"

Zero looked murderous so I quickly said "I'm joking! Really, Zero, Chillax!"

Zero grabbed my arm and was dragged me back towards my dorm "See ya tomorrow, Yuki!"

MMM Zero's hand was so warm on my arm...

_**A/N: Aw I forgot the disclaimer!**_

_**Ok Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

_**I hope you ppl enjoyed this Chap! Whoooop! Oh and pls excuse my use of a swear word! **_

_**R&R please! * hugs some poor reviewer * **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I've changed this chapter because I thought it sucked! It was done in a rush and made no sense. I've tried to keep the popular bits. R&R pls!**_

_Chapter 11_

Zero POV

What was Yori thinking? walking around the grounds at this time of night! Did she have no brain?

"Do you ever smile?" asked Yori, suddenly.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"I said, Do you ever smile?" Yori asked again, eyes fixed strait ahead.

"Yeah, I do." I snapped, what made her think I never smiled, what gave her the right?

"Name the last time you did then." She answered boldly.

"I don't have to tell you! All you are is some _Stupid_ girl from my classes!" I glared at her as I said this.

She stiffened then said rather coldly "I think I can find my dorm by myself. Good-bye Kiryu." as she turned away I saw tears in her eyes. I hurt her...? I didn't mean to... I should do something to make it right.

I could just see Yori almost to her dorm, I ran to her, grabbed her shoulder and pressed Yori against the wall.

"Zero. What are you-"

Then I kissed her.

_**A/N: thanks to all my reviewers! I will type more soon, hopefully...R&R**_

_**oh and the usual Disclaimer.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hey sorry long time no update! The usual Disclaimer. Oh and I've used some Korean words I'll put what the mean down the bottom if you don't understand them.**_

_Chapter 12 unusual friends_

Third person POV

_Then he kissed her._

At that moment Ivy walked past, at first she thought it was Ichiru then she saw the glint of his earring.

"Zero..." Ivy murmured.

Zero spun round looking of all things guilty.

"Uh, Hi." He muttered blushing.

"Zero, your acting like a girl who was caught giving a guy her first kiss." Yuri declared.

Zero blushed harder.

"OMG It was your first kiss wasn't it?" Ivy asked, all traces of her anger/sadness gone.

Zero nodded and blushed even more, his whole face was a cute cherry pink.

Both girls looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"What?" snarled Zero "What is so funny?"

"I can not believe that was your first kiss!" Ivy giggled.

"Yeah, Your fist Kiss was a Deep Kiss*? You move fast." Yuri managed to choke out between fits of laughter.

"I'm so glad I'm a source of entertainment for you both." Zero said scowling.

"Turn the scowl upside-down!" Yuri said in a sing song voice.

Zero started to pout which caused the girls to almost fall over laughing.

"What now?" Zero muttered still pouting.

"You," Yuri began

"are," continued Ivy

"Zero,"

"Kiryu,"

"and"

"you,"

"are,"

"Pouting!" Both girls finished together.

"No I'm not!"

"Uh, Hyung*, I hate to tell you this but you totally are pouting." Ichiru's voice came from a clump of bushes near Ivy's feet.

"KYA!" yelped Ivy.

"Oh, Hi Ichiru!" Yuri said cheerfully.

"How can you be so calm he could of seen us kiss!" Zero whispered in her ear.

"No way! He was to busy looking up Ivy's skirt." Yuri whispered back.

"EEWWW." Zero murmured moving closer to Yuri.

He was just about to kiss her again when **ZOOM! ZOOM! **Two sleek motor bikes race past. One was navy blue and the other was dark purple.

"That is against the school rules!" Ichiru yelled "Come on Zero!"

Zero gave Yuri a quick hug then pushed her towards the Dorm door.

Ivy turned and left towards her building.

The Kiryu Boys ran after the bikes, both their minds set on catching the two Night Dorm students.

_**A/N: Not my best chapter... oh here is your translations:**_

_**Hyung = older brother or sometimes a older male friend (only males use this)**_

_**Deep kiss = Deep Kiss is the Japanese version of a French Kiss (if you don't know what this is go ask someone else!)**_

_**R&R ppl! **_


	13. This SUCKS!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

miss-joseph

Leather Dragon


End file.
